Caeser's Back
by Maximumsuperiority
Summary: Okay. title is basically what it is. the chapters will be short but i update quickly. review.
1. Bad dream

1Sammy was having a horrible dream one night. her mother had ended up marrying her agent and he had just found out sammy was going to be his step daughter. he didn't want anyone iterfering so he was trying to kill her.  
Sammy woke up. her heart was racing and she was in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw she was safe in her grams apartment but she was still scaed. it was already 5: 30 so she didn't try to go back to sleep. she hugged her knees and gently rocked back and forth. Soon though she was able to get up and get dressed.  
Grams was shocked to see sammy up so early. And Sammy was already ready for school. Sammy felt Gram's eyes on her back.  
"I had a bad dream" Sammy told her. Grams said "Ahhh" and sat down at the table. Sammy had already eaten some cereal and was making her grams a bowl.  
"What was the dream about?" Grams asked her.  
"Just about that wacked out guy who had tried to kill mom. nothing much. but this time he was trying to kill me." sammy said this in a nonchalant tone but she still felt scared. she didn't no why. she thought it might be because the man had almost succeeded in killing her mother. Grams just nodded. and started eating her cereal. at around 7:00 Sammy couldn't stand just sitting around anymore. She got up and told grams she was going to hudson's for the next hour before school stated. Grams waved her hand as if saying to go ahead. So Sammy grabbed her skateboard and took off for hudsons.


	2. Hudsons

1"Hey Hudson!" Sammy called as she walked up the drive way.  
"Sammy! You're up and about early this morning!" hudson was sitting on the porch drinking coffee.  
"Yeah... Had a bad dream but it was too late to go back to sleep and too early to get up. so now i have about half an hour with nothing to do." Sammy said as she walked up to the porch and sat down.  
"There's always something to do Sammy. You just have to think of it." Hudson replied... sounding very much like a fortune cookie.  
"Well I do have a lot to think about. and worry about." Sammy told him leaning back in her chair."Ceasar broke out of jail. Marissa thinks he'll come after us. She's already planning disguises for us to walk around with" Hudson laughed at this. "It's true! She is stressing about what hair color would hide her but still look good on her." Hudson gave a belly laugh and soon Sammy was laughing too. before they knew it Sammy had to go.  
"I'll see you later Hudson!" Sammy said and kicked off on her skateboard.

Sammy stashed her skateboard in homeroom and decided to walk around for the next 20 or 30 minutes. She couldn't believe her watch was wrong and she was half an hour early. Of course Sammy had no idea who else got here this early.  
"Sammy!" a voice she recognized called to her. Sammy turned around and faced Casey Acosta.  
"Hey Casey... What are you doing here so early?" Sammy replied. She was trying to not look into his chocolate like eyes.  
"I'm working on my science project. It's too big to take home so i have to work on it here." Then Casey gave her a questioning stare. "What are YOU doing here?"  
"Oh" Sammy laughed. "Well my watch said the wrong time by about half an hour so i got here early."  
"Wait... wouldn't your house clock say the right time?" Casey asked confused.  
"I didn't look at it" Sammy replied.  
"Wouldn't your parents have told you that you were leaving early?" Casey kept the questions coming.  
"Aren't you just the little interrogator today." Sammy laughed. "I got up early and i said that since i was so early I'd hang out at Hudsons for a little while. So I already knew i was leaving early. I just didn't know how early. Now do you accept my story officer or are you going to run a background check?" Casey laughed.  
"No your free to go. Unless you want to come see my project before everyone else gets here? It could get boring doing nothing for the next twenty minutes." Sammy paused for a moment at this. Sure she WANTED to go see it but should she? She still wasn't comfortable being with Casey unless it was in a group.  
"Well... I guess for a minute or two sure." Sammy finally decided. Casey smiled at her and led her to the eigth grade science lab.


	3. casey's invention

1Casey was making a robot! Not like a talking one. But a remote contrroled one that recycles.  
"This is so cool." Sammy breathed when she saw it.  
"Yeah... I saw something like it on t.v. once. It's pretty easy if you are any good with electronics." Casey smiled at his invention. (a/n: I got the idea from even stevens.) Sammy smiled up at him. They just stood there for a moment looking at each other in a comfortable yet uncomfortable silence.  
"So..." Sammy said trying to get back on track."Wanna show me what your invention can do?" Casey laughed and said "All it can do so far is move in a circle. It's still got some bugs." He gave Sammy the remote and she saw what he meant. the robot went in a circle in the direction you set the control too. It wouldn't go straight. Sammy giggled(a/n: yeah i know sammy doesn't giggle but i'm tired of typing laughed. Eh! there I go again)  
"Who cares if it has some disabilities? It's totally cute" Sammy laughed at the look on Casey's Face. "I meant cute in the electronic way like when you say a cell phone is cute?" Casey still had a look on his face. "Whatever Casey. I like the invention." Casey smiled at that.  
"I think I should go. fifteen minutes till homeroom so Marissa will be here soon." Sammy told him. Casey's smile drooped a bit but quickly smiled again.  
"Okay.. I'll come too. I think I've worked on this robot enough for this morning." Sammy nodded and they set off on a hunt for Marissa.


	4. called to the office

1The halls were already filling with people. Sammy knew Marissa always went to homeroom first. usually she just stayed there and didn't wander around. So that's where she and Casey headed. Sammy hoped Heather wasn't there already and that Marissa didn't say anything about Casey being there. How embarrassing would that be?   
Yup there was Marissa sitting on her desk. Heather was no where in sight.  
"Hey Sammy... Casey" Marissa smiled uncertainly. She was obviously confused as to why Casey was with Sammy since Sammy refused to talk to him alone but then marissa smirked. "So... Casey what are you doing here?"  
"I was here early working on my science project. Sammy got here early too so i let her see the project. (a/n I know I'm spelling project wrong but i don't want to look it up)Then we got bored and came to find you" Casey told Marissa.  
"So what's your project?" Marissa asked Casey.  
"I can't say right now. the walls are listening." Casey wiggled his eyebrows "But I'm sure Sammy will tell you about it later. But I have to make some adjustments. It seems my progect is" Casey put a weird look on his face and gulped. "Cute" He whispered in a scarred voice. Sammy cracked up and soon Casey was laughing too. Marissa gave a small laugh but didn't seem to unbderstand why Sammy and Casey were laughing so much.  
"Anyways." Marissa finally interrupted. "Sammy I think you should be blond and I'll be a raven head." Marissa pulled out two wigs. Casey stared for a minute while Sammy groaned.  
"Marissa. Don't be such a worry wort. Ceasar pobably doesn't even remember you." Sammy tried to assure her.  
"But those girls know me. And they know you. now stop being so stubborn and take the wig!" Marissa demanded and stuck the wig in Sammy's hand. Sammy sighed but put the wig in her pack.  
"What's this about?" Casey asked.  
" Oh it's just Marissa being paranoid." Sammy told him. Suddenly the P.A. System came on.  
"Sammy Keyes and Marissa Mckenze. Please report to the principals office. There is an officer here to see you." The secretary then cut off.  
"What did I tell you!" Marissa pointed at Sammy. The people in the homeroom stared at them.  
"Whatever Marissa. Let's go." Sammy and Marissa exited the classroom. Casey followed and they made no move to stop him. What difference would it make? he'd insist on coming. So all three headed to the office.


	5. lena's gone

1Sammy, Marissa, and Casey walked into the lobby. The secretary looked up and paged the principal.  
"You can go in now you two. but the boy has to stay outside. I would recommend going to class cause this might take a while" The secretary informed them. Casey just shrugged and sat down.  
Sammy and Marissa walked into the office and found Borsch sitting on a chair looking grim. The principal also looked worried.  
"Sammy, Marissa. Lena went missing yesterday. There was blood in her home, but luckily her baby was at daycare. he wasn't taken or hurt. He is living with a cousin of Lena's at the moment." Sammy felt sick. How many times did lena have to go missing? "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but we think she was taken by the southwest gang. probably on Ceasars orders. He found her file when he escaped" Marissa let out a small moan. "We want you to be prepared in case... well just in case." The principal then told Sammy and Marissa to return to homeroom. He gave them a pass since the bell had rung. the pass just said excused for tardiness so Sammy decided they could let Casey use it as well.  
They left the office and sure enough Casey was still sitting there. Reading a Cosmo Girl magazine. Sammy snuffled a laugh but MArissa cracked up. Casey shrugged.  
"Well I got bored and this magazine was on a chair. It seems I'm an autumn" Casey grinned at them.  
"Yipee for you. but if you were bored you could have gone back to CLASS." The secretary said. obviously put out by the fact that Casey was still there.  
"Casey we have a late pass for you let's go." Sammy said and pulled him and Marissa out the door.  
"So... what happened in there?" Casey asked.  
"Something that makes me wanna ask marissa if she has color contacts as well." Sammy replied  
"Actually I do they're right in my pack her-"  
"I was joking!" Sammy said cutting her off. They reached Casey's homeroom. Casey showed the pass to the teacher and was excused. Then he gave the pass to Sammy and Marissa.  
The two girls walked back to there homeroom. The rest of the morning was the usual boring learning drill. But of course Casey wouldn't let them get off the hook. And he bombarded them with questions at lunch.


	6. lunch confrontation

1"What was that about?" Casey asked as soon as he sat down.  
"What was what about?" sammy asked innocently. Casey sent a glare her way.  
"What happened in the office? why do you need color contacts?"  
"Ughh... Casey you better quit questioning me. because i'm not gonna tell you." sammy snapped at him.  
"Aww... are the two lovebirds fighting?" Marissa asked as she, holly, dot, danny, and billy sat down.  
"What was up in the office?" Casey asked turning to marissa. marissa's face went white.  
"ugh..." She stammered. then she leaned over to sammy and asked "are we telling him about ceaser? who are we telling? Are we going to live? will ceasar come after us?" Marissa was whispering furiously.  
"No we are not telling the boys anything. and quit being so paranoid." sammy said pushing marissa away and taking a bite of her sandwich.  
"Not telling us what?" Danny asked. of course marissa went goo-goo eyed at him and sammy felt sure marissa was about to blab.  
"Marissa... i swear if you say one word i will personally bring Mr. Salad here to get you into shape." Marissa gulped at sammys words and quickly stuffed some of her burger in her mouth to keep from talking.  
So Ceasar's out of jail right?" dot asked. interested now.  
"Dot they told us that like a week ago!" holly exclaimed.  
"What I don't remember that!" Dot said indignantly.  
"You were too busy doing your nails." Sammy muttered. annoyed they were talking in front of the guys. but now that dot and holly were involved, sammy knew there was no stopping it.  
"Anyways..." Holly interupted. "Hows Lena taking the news. hows it all going with her?"  
"Well... lets say she's not around much at the moment." Sammy replied vaguely.  
"So was she kidnaped or is she in hiding?" holly asked bluntly. sammy smacked her head into her palms.  
"The first one. and what did i say about talking about it!" Sammy exclaimed.  
"What's this about being kidnaped?" Casey asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. these girls are gonna kill me." Sammy mumbled.  
"tell me." Casey instructed.  
"Anyone else gonna vote for a change of subject?" sammy called. no one answered. " Ok then. There was this girl lena. and i was at the mall one day. then she came over to talk and she sudenlly got panicked and gave me a shopping bag and told me to take care of it. then she left. when i looked inside it was a baby. turns out her ex-boyfriend killed her new husband and was after her and her baby. so that night he kidnaped her. i gave the baby to the police.and found out where lena was being kept. marissa and i broke her out. ceasar was sent to jail. now he has escaped and lena has gone missing again." By the time sammy had finished the boys all had open mouths.  
"Ha-ha" marissa laughed "you guys should hear all that she left out. i swear casey. you would have her locked up in a closet and wouldn't let her out."  
"I bet he would do that if he got the chance anyway. only he'd lock himself in with her." Danny mumbled but made sure the table could hear. Casey had a slight pink tinge.  
"What are you hiding?" Casey asked sammy. acting like danny hadn't said anything.  
"nothing much. marissa is exaggerating" Sammy replied nonchalantly.  
"Exaggerating! We almost got bullets to the head and were locked in a basement with black widows!" Marissa glared at sammy. then she remembered she wasn't supposed to have said that and covered her mouth with her hands.  
"WHAT!" Casey yelled jumping up. a couple tables turned to look.  
"Casey sit DOWN!" Sammy said pulling him back into a sitting position.   
"Yeah Casey" Marissa said trying to make up for her bloopers. "I mean sammy almost gets herself killed on a regular basis. it's nothing new. but for me that was new. usually i'm not the one in the life threatening position"  
"Eh-heh. marissa not helping!" Sammy reminded her. Then casey got up and walked outside and sammy chased after him. knowing he wuld beupset with her for not telling him about all her "adventures"


	7. Why do you care?

1Sammy went over to where Casey was sitting outside after he had stormed out of the cafeteria. Sammy sat down in front of him.  
"Hey Casey. You like it over here better than with us?" she joked smiling.  
"You could have told me you know. it's not like I would have told someone if you didn't want me too." He grumbled  
"I know that." Sammy replied.  
"Then why didn't you trust me?" He asked. his voice raising.  
"Because you'd try to help and would try to stop me from jumping out of windows and going into gang members basements." Sammy replied. "plus it isn't really your buisness. I mean just cause I'm friends with you Casey doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." Casey looked up as if he had been slapped. Sammy of course didn't tell him that maybe if he would just tell her how he felt about her and not leave her not knowing he might have rights to the information. But being Sammy she kept her mouth shut.  
"Sorry for being concerned with you an your friends well-beings." he snapped at her.  
"You're just being nosy. You don't have the right to know everything about my life!" she growled. Sammy was angry at casey. Angry for him acting like he had a right to know about her life when he wants to be just like billy and danny. A friend. Sammy kept trying to ignore her feelings toward Casey and stuff them down. But now she was upset.  
"Whatever Sammy." He grumpled getting up. he walked off leaving sammy sitting in the grass.  
"Casey!" she called after him. Sounding upset. He turned around.  
"What?" HE retorted. Sammy looked down.  
"Why do you care?" she whispered.  
"what?" he asked coming back over. Sammy looked up.  
"Why do you care that I didn't tell you?" She asked. her eyes searching his for an answer.  
"Because... Because... Because I li-" the bell rang drowning out his words. Casey looked up. "look i'm sorry for getting so mad okay? I didn't mean to."  
"Okay." Sammy replied.  
"let's get to class." He said smiling at her and pulling her to her feet.  
"Yeah." Then they both went back into the school and set off in opposite diections.


	8. Thoughts of Casey

1The rest of the afternoon Sammy wondered what Casey would have said to her if the bell didn't ring. he... what? It was bugging her horribly.

"Ugh.." Sammy moaned. She kept replaying his words over and over in her head.

"You okay Sammy?" Marissa whispered when the teacher wasn't looking. Sammy just nodded and rubbed her temple with her fingers.

She couldn't stop thinking. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute. _What had he wanted to say. What had I wanted him to say. Who was James Dean! _her thoughts were getting completely carried away. Soon her teacher noticed.

"Ms. Keyes. Are you with us?" The teacher asked gruffly. Sammy didn't answer. She just stared off into space.

"Ms. Keyes!" The teacher shouted. Slamming a ruler on Sammy's desk. Sammy jumped with a start.

"Sorry Sir." Sammy mumbled.

"Ms. Keyes save your day dreaming for at home and not in my class." He scolded. Sammy nodded mutely and blushed. She had to find out what Casey had said. She needed to get it off her mind.


	9. What were you going to say?

1**Disclaimer: I realized I haven't been putting disclaimers on my work for this story. Well here it is. I do not own it. That is why this is being posted on fan means someone who like something. Fiction means not real. So this is fiction for fans. Get it? Got it? Good. I hate disclaimers so this disclaimer is for the entire story.**

The bell finally rang and Sammy dashed out of the room.

"Sammy! Sammy! Where are you going?" Marissa asked, racing up to Sammy.

"What?" Sammy asked confused. "Oh, no where." She looked around the hall.

"Who are you looking for?" Marissa asked.

"No one!" Sammy snapped. Then she caught sight of Casey. She saw him outside the window doing tricks on his skateboard. Marissa followed her gaze.

"Ohh... Casey" Marissa said slyly and grinned. Sammy's cheeks heated up and Marissa knew she had guessed right.

"He was trying to tell me something at lunch but the bell rang." She explained quickly.

"Well what do you think it was and why is it so important?" Marissa asked smiling.

"I don't know. look I have to go!" Sammy retorted and ran down the hall and outside. Over and over again she kept thinking- what's wrong with me? why am I so nervous. What am I even going to say to him?- then he saw her and he froze. He was so startled he dropped his skateboard. It fell to the ground with a huge banging sound that brought them both out of their trances. Casey quickly scooped up the skateboard.

"Hi Casey" Sammy mumbled.

"Hey Sammy." He said quietly.

"So... umm..." she couldn't think of the words to say so she just blurted it out. "What were you going to say at lunch?" Casey froze again, but didn't drop his skateboard.

"Nothing that important. But I do care Sammy. I'm your friend. I like to know when one of my friends is almost getting killed on a regular basis." He told her. His voice strained a little when he said the word friend. Like he hated that word. And it was obvious he was still angry that she didn't tell him about all her "adventures"

"Fine then. But Casey..." She started.

"Yeah?" he asked. looking into her eyes.

"Why are you so angry!" She asked. She didn't know what made her say it. She couldn't control her mouth. Casey's face hardened.

"I told you!" He said. practically yelling again.

"I know!" Sammy told him and then looked down sheepishly. "I just don't like having you angry at me is all. And you seem like you still are and... and..." She started stuttering.

"Alright Sammy. But I already said I was sorry for yelling before." He smiled at her.

"You still sound angry." she gulped.

"I'm not... not really." Casey clarified.

"Okay then..." Sammy replied. it was barely a whisper. Then Casey's bus honked.

"I've got to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sammy" Then he took off toward his bus. Sammy didn't even bother saying good-bye. Umm... not that she even could. Do to the fact that someone now had their hand over her mouth and was pulling her behind the school wall where no one could see.

**A/n:Man that ending just sort of wrote itself. I was originally gonna leave off at her asking what he had said at lunch but I didn't want to just leave it so I continued. But I wanted to leave a cliffie. And I remembered that I had been writing this weird ficlet in my head a couple nights ago so for reasons unknown to anyone I decided to put a bit of it in. Hope u like the next chapter. Oh and I can still change who the person is. So here's the poll **

**Who pulled sammy behind the wall! Is it friend? Foe? A really random and spontaneous person (go them) tell me what you'd prefer and the faster I get reviews and answers to the poll the faster I update. I need five answers before I will update. So hurry it up**


	10. We look what together?

1**You know what!** **Forget this poll! Only 4 people voted. But I need to write another chapter. **

**So I'm throwing this poll out the window. Which means I'm picking the character. None of you guessed it. Oh well. But hey at least I'm updating.**

Sammy was turned around and found herself staring the person right in the face. It was...

"Omg It's you!" Sammy said shocked(the person had taken their hand from her mouth) It was that girl from Southwest. The one who liked softball.

"Yeah Yeah. Look I felt bad about ratting you out to Ceasar before so I've decided to warn you." She said quickly, getting to the point. She looked around nervously before continuing. "Look. He's looking for you. And he isn't gonna just let you be. You put him in jail. No one knows where he is right now but he's talking to someone. Be careful okay? Oh and you and that guy you were talking to looked cute together!" Then she turned away and started running. But she said over he shoulder. "Oh and never join a gang. You'll never get out of it! And it isn't fun!" Then she was gone.

Sammy stood there for a minute. She was completely stunned.

"Sammy?" She heard someone call out. Marissa.

"I'm right here Marissa!" Sammy walked out from behind the building.

"What were you doing back there? Is Casey back there with you?" Marissa asked. Grinning slyly.

"No... I was talking to that softball chick. The one who's a member of Southwest." Sammy replied curtly. She wasn't in the mood to be teased by Marissa.

"Oh." Marissa choked out. She was frozen in terror.

"Yeah and from what she tells me. We need your disguises." Sammy went on. Marissa gulped.

"Okay then." Then Marissa went even whiter. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?" She said slowly. Marissa wasn't looking too good.

"Is that Ceasar with a gun?" Sammy whirled around and there was Ceasar across the street. Obviously with a gun in his pocket. He was wearing a disguise but it only worked if you didn't pay him two glances. Luckily he didn't see them and kept walking with a purpose.

"Oh My Gosh!" Marissa said. She was hyperventilating. After a couple minutes she calmed down though.

"We should probably get going" So they took off down the street. Suddenly a thought popped into Sammy's mind. _She thought Casey and I were cute together?_

**a/n: lol! Sammy just realized that! Hmmm what shud happen next. And 23lilly u better update!**


	11. Dream of a Storm

1**Disclaimer: you know. I'm sorta getting used to writing this thing. Isn't that amazing? Ok. Me es no owner de Sammy Keyes(don't know spanish for owner)**

Sammy walked through the door of Gram's apartment and plopped down on the couch.

"Ugh..." she groaned as she remembered the day she had had. Grams stuck her head out from her room.

"You okay Sammy?" She asked. Sammy nodded her head and closed her eyes. Grams went back into her bedroom and Sammy fell asleep.

_The girl was running. Running in a forest. Away from her troubles and from everything in her life. She wore a long white dress that reached down to below her shoes. Her hair color could not be made out in the dark of the night. And her hair hid most of her face. She ran and ran. Never stopping. Then she reached a clearing. Surrounded by the trees. She spun and spun around in a circle moving in motion with the earth. Spinning faster and faster and faster until she was a blur. Then the thunder rolled and suddenly rain was falling. She slowed as it dripped down her skin. Then she thrust her arms in the air. Welcoming the cool rain that washed away all he troubles. Then she fell backwards with a smile on her face and the rain enveloped her in a sea. Her dress went up to her ankles when she fell down. And the moon peaked out between the storms a small ray of light in the darkest storm. It highlighted her feet, her shoes... were blue high-tops. _

Sammy woke up, breathing heavily. There was perspiration dripping down her face. She had been asleep for about 2 hours.

Sammy got up and walked over to the fridge. A note was on it. It told her that Grams had gone out shopping and would be home soon.

Sammy tore down the note and she sat on the kitchen counter top. She contemplated her dream.

_That girl was me..._ She thought to herself. Well, of course it was her. Who else would it be in those high-tops?

Well... the dream was correct. She did have too many worries. Worries she wanted to run from. But of course, she couldn't.

Then, she had a sudden impulse. A way to at least fix this fight with Casey. She knew she needed to talk to him about it. About why... just why. So she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

**A/n: am I keeping this fight going to long? Well this will be the complete resolution. No interruptions. Or will there be? Yeah. This chapter was very deep. I just think Sammy handles everything too well. You know? Oh and I know evil cliffie. I was gonna continue the chapter but I thought I should leave you with a parting note. But don't worry there should be another chapter coming out. TODAY! Yes... praise me.**


	12. The Call

1**Disclaimer: I shall sing a song for u now. I don't own it no I don't, no I don't know I don't. I don't own it no I don't Van Draanen Does!(to the tune of mary had a little lamb)**

The phone rang for a moment and then someone picked up.

"Acosta's. This is Casey." She heard his voice and she almost hung up. She didn't know why. Well actually she did. She knew she liked him. But did he like her. She tried to quench the thought and remembered that Casey was still on the line.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Casey, it's Sammy." She strangled out.

"Really? Hey what's up?" he said.

"Uh... nothing much." She was really on a roll wasn't she.

"Did you call for a reason?" he asked. She felt like an idiot. He didn't want to talk to her.

"Well... uhh." She stammered.

"I'm just asking cause you've only called once before and you were forced into it because Marissa refused to talk to you." Oh. Yeah... that was why he was asking. She felt like an idiot again.

"Well I had wanted to uhh... talk to you about something and... well yeah. So I was wondering..." She trailed off. This was hard.

"You okay Sammy?" he asked her.

"Yeah... Can you meet me outside of the school?" She asked. She just blurted it out. There was silence for a moment on the other line. Well she had just said that out of the blue.

"Sure. I guess so. It might take a bit but yeah I'll be there. Why?" He commented.

"I'll tell you when you get there." She said slowly.

"Okay then." he still sounded unsure.

"Bye." She said and hung up. Now to leave a note for grams and head to the school for a long wait.


	13. The Meeting and a

1**Disclaimer: let me think... I wanted to say something... wait for it... oh right! I don't own Sammy Keyes. Whoa. That was so hard to remember. I had thought I owned it. Not.**

Sammy had been sitting on the sidewalk outside the school for awhile. It was getting cold out. She shivered slightly. Was Casey gonna come?

"Hey Sammy" She heard a voice behind her. She slightly smiled. But wiped it off when he was able to see her. It was dark out. She could make out his face smiling slightly at her. He had the sense to wear a jacket over a sweater. She didn't.

He sat down next to her. They were silent for a moment. The Casey turned to look at her. She froze under his gaze.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"You're angry at me." She stated simply. Casey looked taken aback for a minute.

"No I'm not." He defended.

"You were when you left this afternoon." She stated again. Blunt was the best she could do at the moment. He shrugged a bit and looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah I guess I kinda was. I didn't mean to be though." He said quietly.

"Yeah. But you were. And I wanted to make sure you still weren't." She explained

"And you couldn't ask that over the phone?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you face to face I can't tell if you were just saying something to make me feel better over the phone." Sammy said slowly. In truth she had just wanted to see him. She didn't know why. But being with him made her feel a little better.

She shivered again as her teeth chattered. This time Casey notice. He shrugged off his jacket.

"Here." he said handing it to her. She paused a moment. But the cold was getting unbearable. She took it gratefully and put it on.

She noticed it was a jock jacket. Those ones the give guys who are in sports to wear. It enveloped her and she smelled his scent. It felt good to wear that jacket.

"I'm really not angry at you Sammy. I'm more angry at myself for losing my temper like that at you." He said softly. He turned and looked directly into her eyes. She felt herself get lost in them. That smooth chocolate...

"I don't want you angry at all." She responded in the same soft voice. It then felt as if something moved between them. A barrier that had been up.

"Okay." He said in an even softer voice. The hadn't noticed but they had been drifting closer together. They both kept leaning in. Now they were noticing. They did nothing to stop it. And for once, Sammy didn't want to run.

She felt him put his hands on her face. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. Then their faces finished leaning.

Their lips brushed eachothers. It felt like butterflies dancing on their lips. Then their lips pressed harder against eachother.

Their lips moved together. It felt like fireworks going off and neither was the slightest bit cold.

It was pure bliss. She felt like she could stay like this forever. And she definetly wanted too.

But then the kiss ended. It was just long enough. Not to short not to long. To Sammy it was perfect. She had a huge smile on her face. Casey did as well. They both just sat there for awhile. Just looking up at the stars that had come out.

"I should probably start heading back." Casey spoke up. Sammy nodded. When Casey got up to leave he grabbed his skateboard. Then he turned back to Sammy. He kissed her once more. The same feeling happened all over again. Then he pulled away and smiled at her. He threw his skateboard to the ground and took off. Sammy knew things wouldn't be the same with Casey again. But she thought they might be better.

**The end!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**oh please u believed that?**

**A/n: okay the next chapter will be pretty cammy but then ceasar will seriously start up in the next one afterwards.**


	14. Sighs and Talks

1**Disclaimer: ugh. No I don't own it. Yes I want to own it. No I will never be wendelin van draanen. Yes I want to be her... are you just trying to rub it in?**

**A/n: I only got three reviews for the last three chapters. I am very disappointed. Please review. Otherwise I have no motivation. So. Did anyone like the dream I came up with?**

Sammy walked home and collapsed on the couch as soon as she walked through the door. A huge smile was on her face.

"Samantha! You were gone for a very long time! Where were you! It's not like you to go out this late!" her grandmother scolded her.

"Yeah... sorry." Sammy said, not really paying attention.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Grams asked. Sammy nodded her head and smiled. She had just had her first, and second, kiss. It was even better since it was with Casey.

"So who were you meeting? Where di you get that jacket?" her grandmother asked slowly.

"Yeah." Sammy replied, still not paying attention. Her grandmother was about to say something more when the phone rang.

Her grandmother went and answered it. When she came back the phone was in her hand and she told Sammy it was Marissa.

"Sammy are you there?" Marissa asked into Sammy's ear.

"Yup." Sammy replied, trying to get out of her daze.

"I need to come over. I'll be very discreet about it. But I need some serious help with the disguises." She said. Marissa talked super fast.

Sammy asked her grandmother. Grams thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Come on over." Sammy told her. Marissa thanked her and hung up the phone. Then Sammy lay on the couch again. She sighed and tried to remember her kisses with Casey. How brilliant they had been. She smiled and smiled.

The door was knocked on and Grams ended up answering it since Sammy had gotten lost in dream world again.

"Hello Marissa. I'm afraid you might not be able to get Sammy to talk much. She's been sitting on that couch and sighing since she got in fifteen minutes ago. Like she's lost in a dream." Grams told her.

"I'll handle it." Marissa said quickly.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go out for a walk while you to talk." Grams got up and walked out the door.

"Whats up?" Marissa asked the smiling Sammy. "Wait a minute." Marissa had just noticed. She moved Sammy's hair and the jacket reveled(spelling?) Casey's name.

Marissa gasped "oh my God!" She shrieked.

"Yeah..." Sammy sighed blissfully.

"Are you and Casey together?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know." Sammy realized. She came out of her dream world.

"Are you getting together?" She asked.

"I don't know!" worry was clear in Sammy's voice.

"Well what happened?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I was talking to him about the fight..." Sammy explained. When she got to the end Marissa squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You kissed Casey Acosta twice!" She screamed

"I know!" Sammy replied. But she was still unsure of what was going to happen.

"I am so happy for you Sammy." Marissa said hugging her.

"Thanks. What did you come here for though?" Sammy asked.

"Oh it can wait." Marissa shrugged it off. Just then Grams walked in. Marissa waved good-bye to Sammy and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Grams asked. "I heard her shriek down the hall. I hope no one else noticed though."

"Nothing." Sammy sighed again thinking of Casey. What was going on between them? She decided she was going to get a straight answer from him tomorrow.

Which is why she set her alarm clock extra early so she would get to school early enough to talk to Casey. Then she fell asleep in his jacket. Which her grandmother still hadn't noticed...

**a/n: well? you people better review or this story is going on hiateous or however you spell it. okay. the next chaoter is going to be more cammy but Ceasars coming soon.**


	15. Telling Grams

1**Disclaimer: do I own sammy keyes? No. Do I own casey acosta? No. But I want to.**

The next morning Sammy's alarm went off exactly as planned. She jumped up and went to make herself breakfast. While she was pouring cereal her Grams came in.

"I hope you aren't going to make this a regular routine, you wake me up." Her grandma yawned. Then she noticed the jacket Sammy was wearing.

"Sammy? Where did you get that jacket?" Grams asked. Sammy suddenly remembered she was still wearing it. It was just so comfortable.

"Oh... ummm." She stuttered.

"Weren't you wearing that last night?" Then her grandmother saw there was a name on it. She leaned in closer and gasped. "Casey Acosta huh?" her grandmother leaned back with a sly smile on her face.

"Look Grams, he was just letting me borrow it. It was cold last night." She defended.

"So that's who you went out to meet." Her grandmother smiled again.

"Yeah..." Sammy mumbled.

"Well what happened?" Grams asked.

"I... don't think I should say at the moment..." She said slowly.

"Did he kiss you?" Her grandmother asked bluntly.

"Grams!" Sammy shrieked, her cheeks turning red. That was all the confirmation Grams needed.

"So that's why you were so happy last night. How was the kiss?" Grams asked the last part in a whisper. Who knows why. She just did.

"It was... nice..." Sammy replied softly with her eyes staring at her feet and her cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

"I'm sure it was." Her grandmother said. Grinning again.

"Grams..." Sammy pleaded.

"Okay I'll stop teasing you. But can you tell me about it?" Sammy realized her Grams was feeling left out.

"Okay." Sammy smiled as she remembered. "We were just sort of sitting there, you know. And it was really cold out. So he let me borrow his jacket. And... I don't know... it just sort of happened."

"It just sort of happened?" Her Grams asked. Her eyebrow raised.

Sammy went back to eating her cereal. "Yup, twice." She paused to smile again. Her Grams eyes went wide.

"He kissed you twice?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. He's a great kisser." Then Sammy blushed and went back to shoveling her cereal in. When she finished she went and got brushed her teeth and got dressed. She grabbed her back-pack and Casey's coat.

"I'm going to school!" She yelled. The was still brushing her hair as she ran out the door.

She got to the school about five minutes after it had opened. She didn't know if Casey had already gone in or not. She stood on the steps for a minute and went inside. She went down to the eight grade science lab, and there he was, working on his robot.

Her heart froze and she felt like bolting. Her palms started sweating and her breath came quicker. She steadied herself. When she had the strength she walked in.

"Hey Casey." She said quietly. He turned around and when he saw her he dropped the circuit breaker thing he was holding. Both of them went to get it at once and... the hugest cliche of all time... bumped heads.

Both got up and held there heads. They laughed nervously. Casey ran his fingers through his hair and put the circuit breaker down on a table. Sammy sat down on another table top.

"So..." She said slowly.

"Yeah... umm I wanted to uhh talk to you... um yeah." Casey said. Sammy nodded. Casey opened his mouth to speak again.

**a/n: Ha! Cliffie! What is he gonna say? Will you ever find out? Not if you don't review. If I don't get at least 5 reviews to this chapter it's on hiateous. Unless lilly gets her two chapters out by early tomorrow morning. Which seems doubtful... since you only have about 18 hours and 8 of them you'll be sleeping. So five reviews by Wednesday/ Thursday or lilly coming out with those chapters sometime today or its on haiteous. Sorry. But reviews are all that motivate me.**


	16. Confirmation

1**Disclaimer: y must u always rub it in my face that I don't own Sammy keyes!**

"I uhh... I" He broke off. He couldn't seem to get the words out. Sammy sat there on the desk shuffling around.

"Umm..." Was how she replied.

"I like you a lot..." he broke off again.

"I like you..." She replied. He smiled slightly.

"So... uh... I'm bad with clarifying things... so..." he stuttered.

"So umm... you want to uh..." Sammy stuttered right back. What an intelligent conversation this was.

"Could you be... my... uh..." Casey seemed to be searching for a word.

"Girlfriend?" Sammy supplied tentatively. He nodded in thanks.

"Yeah." Sammy smiled at him.

"Definitely!" She beamed.

"Really?" he looked up at her. She nodded.

"So... who do you want to tell..." he asked. She knew what he meant. Heather would be all over them like a... like a starving lion over a dead pigeon.

"How bout... just Holly, Marissa, Dot, Danny, and... Billy?" She asked.

"That sounds good." Casey smiled at her.

"So..." she said getting off the desk and looking around a bit. He smiled at her and walked towards her. Then Casey scooped Sammy into his arms and kissed her firmly. She closed her eyes and smiled in bliss.

They went on like that for awhile. Breaking off every now and then to get some air. Then they noticed that people would be coming soon... so they had to stop kissing. Although neither was pleased.

"I didn't get much work done today." Casey laughed.

"No, you didn't" Sammy laughed too. Casey put his arm around Sammy's waist.

"But I liked the alternative" He whispered in her ear. His breath on her sent shivers down her. Then he gently ran his fingers through her hair and led her out of the lab. People were already entering the hallways so they had to act more friendish. Casey walked her to her homeroom and waved good-bye. She wanted to kiss him, but people were already in the room so... she couldn't. This might get tough.

Marissa came running up to Sammy. "Well..." She shrieked.

"I'm his girlfriend." Sammy whispered into Marissa's ear.

"Oh My Gosh!" Marissa shrieked. Heads turned toward them. Including Heather.

"Shh!" Sammy shushed her. "It's kind of a secret. Only our friends are going to know. Okay?" Sammy said with a glance at Heather.

Marissa nodded but did another happy dance. Then class started so they had to sit down. Over the course o the morning Sammy informed Dot and Holly as well.

Sammy wondered if Casey was going to sit with them at lunch. She hoped so. Why did Heather have to complicate things for them so much.


	17. Cafeteria

1**Disclaimer: huh. I wonder what you'd do if I didn't say I don't own Sammy Keyes. Well I guess we'll never know. Since I seriously don't.**

When Sammy saw Casey at lunch her heart leapt to her throat. She couldn't breathe. Casey Acosta was really her boyfriend. She couldn't believe it.

Casey smiled at her and waved. She smiled back and walked towards the table with Marissa. Holly and Dot were coming soon.

They sat down. Sammy sat next to Casey. That wasn't TOO obvious. She smiled at him and she felt his hand squeeze her knee.

He knew she was nervous. That was what was so great about Casey. He understood her. She put her hand under the table and grabbed his.

They were holding hands under the table and they didn't care as long as they were holding hands.

"Hey you guys." Billy announced. Then he lowered his voice. "You know it's kinda obvious you two are holding hands under the table." Sammy and Casey jumped apart and both of them blushed.

"Are you two going to be acting all boyfriend girlfriend in front of us now?" Danny asked as he approached. Sammy and Casey shook their heads no. Not that they didn't want too.

"Good. Cause it would be kinda weird." He said. Marissa's face fell. She and Danny had been getting closer lately. Danny quickly realized his mistake.

"I mean acting boyfriend girlfriend is fine in private. But announcing it and just making the entire relationship public... it's just I think relationships should be private." He explained.

Marissa smiled slightly. But she didn't look convinced. Sammy gave her an encouraging smile.

Sammy knew Casey was staring at her. And she wanted to stare right back, but she couldn't cause then it would be too... obvious. Were they ever going to be able to act like a couple? They only really saw eachother at school. When Casey got up to dump his tray, Sammy did too.

"Is this going to work?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shocked.

"We can't ever act like a couple... I mean... it would just be like being friends." She sighed. He looked distressed.

"How bout we eat lunch alone? Just us two?" he offered.

"But wouldn't Heather notice?" Sammy asked.

"Quit worrying about Heather!" He exclaimed. Now it was looking like they were having a fight in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I have to! You know what she'll do!" Sammy told him. Casey got a ferocious look on his face. He growled. Then he said. "I'll be right back."

He marched over to Heather's table.


	18. I'm So Sorry!

1**Disclaimer: No own... and you guys wont want me to own it after this chapter... I'm sorry!**

**Sammy's POV:**

I watched as Casey walked over to the table. I saw him lean down and whisper something angrily in Heathers ear.

Heather looked shocked but then got up and followed him out of the room. I turned back towards the table.

I went and sat back down and stared at the door.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked me. I just shook my head.

I stared at the door a few minutes longer. So did all of us at the table. When Holly and Dot joined us they watched too.

Then we saw the door open. In came Heather and Casey

Heathers face was red with anger. There were splotches all over it.

Casey led her back to her table and said one more thing to her. Then he made his way back over to me.

I waited as he sat down next to me and shook his head in disappointment. He then sent a glare Heathers way.

Then he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. He whispered into my ear.

"Heather won't be bothering you now." I shivered as I felt his breath on me. I wanted to believe him so much. I truly wanted to believe what he had just told me. And I wanted to agree with him about it.

But seeing the look in Heathers eyes, I knew she would be even crazier.

I knew there was only one thing left to do. And I didn't want to do it. It pained me so much. But I knew I had to.

Break up with Casey.

**A/n: don't kill me! Please! I'm so sorry! gets down on knees crying and pleading** **I just need to keep things moving along and this is going to work into the Ceasar part of the story... and maybe they won't break up... maybe they will... I don't know. But I am so sorry! Please forgive me!**


	19. The Body

1**Disclaimer: I don't own it... I want to own it... But I don't... **

It was after school and Sammy was by her locker. She was trying to get it open but with everything on her mind, she was having a hard time.

"Hey Sammy, you want some help there?" She jumped when she heard Casey's voice.

"No" she mumbled. Casey put a hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"Hey, Sammy what's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

Sammy felt a tear run down her cheek. She shook her head. She couldn't speak. She needed to get the words out, but she couldn't get them to move.

Sammy knew it needed to be done, but she couldn't do it. Casey was so wonderful and... just so... something! She knew she couldn't do it. But she also knew what Heather would do.

Sammy couldn't handle this anymore. She was being torn up inside. It was getting hard to breathe. She had to run. So she took off down the hall.

Sammy heard Casey call after her but she didn't stop. Why did everything have to be so stinkin hard?

Sammy ran out of the school. There were tears streaming down her face. She ran down the streets. She kept running.

Finally she tripped on the sidewalk and fell. She sat there and sobbed. Just sobbed on the street. She didn't know why she was acting like this. It wasn't her.

After a while her breathing slowed and her hiccuping stopped. She rubbed her eyes. Rubbing the tears away.

When she looked up she saw that she was in a dark and deserted alley way on a back street in the town.

Well it was almost deserted anyways.

For you see, about 20 feet away there layed a body, extremely bloody and the clothes torn.

Lena

**A/n: Okay, see they didn't break up. Sammy couldn't do it. Aren't you proud of me? Of course Casey will be asking her about it... and blueeyed! Here's your Ceasar! Next chapter will be very... ceasary... **


	20. The Phone Calls

1**Disclaimer: question me all you want. I will never admit to owning Sammy keyes. Why? Cause I don't! Man you're slow...**

"Oh my God!" Sammy screamed. She ran to Lena and felt her wrist. There was a weak pulse.

Sammy ran out of the alleyway. And who did she find on the street?

Officer Borsche eating a doughnut in his squad car.

"Officer Borsche! Officer Borsche!" Sammy yelled. He jumped and hit his head.

"What is it Sammy?" he asked.

"I found Lena! Help! She's dying!" That got his attention. He jumped out of the car and ran with Sammy to the alley.

When he saw her, Officer Borsche scooped up Lena and ran with her to his squad car. He and Sammy raced to the Hospital and got her in the emergency room.

When it was over the both sat and caught their breaths.

"Why do you always mix yourself into these things?" Borsche asked her.

"I didn't mean to! I just found her! I wasn't looking for her." Sammy tried to explain.

"Then what were you doing in that alley?" He questioned her.

Well, that was something Sammy didn't want to think about at the moment, much less talk to officer Borsche about.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it." Sammy grumbled. Thats when Borsche seemed to notice her red eyes.

"Sammy, have you been crying?" he asked. She nodded and he seemed to understand he didn't want to say anymore. But, he handed her his cell phone to call home with.

She took it in the bathroom and called her Grams.

"Sammy!" she cried when she picked up. "Where have you been! Casey just called. He said he begged Marissa for the number and that you ran off crying today and he was really worried! Sammy what happened!" When her Grams calmed down Sammy explained that she had found Lena and was now at the hospital.

"That still doesn't explain why you were crying." Her Grams mentioned after everything had sunk in.

"I'll tell you about it later Grams." Sammy promised.

"Okay, well Casey said you know his number and to call him. He is really worried about you Sammy." those words stung at Sammy's heart. She knew she couldn't break up with him now.

"Okay, I'll give him a call." Sammy whispered and then hung up.

Sammy took a deep breath to calm herself down. Then she dialed Casey's number.

**a/n: mwa-ha-ha-ha! cough hack wheeze cliffie! Hey, at least I didn't leave you hanging with the Lena thing... hmm should Lena die, live, or tell what she knows and then die. Interesting... Review or Casey will be next to die! **


	21. Telling Casey Sort of

1**Disclaimer: don't own**

"Hello?" caseys voice answered, sounding frantic.

"Hi..." Sammy said quietly.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed. "Where are you whats goi-"

"I'm at the hospital." she interjected.

"What? Why?" he asked sounding worried.

"I.. Uh.." she gulped. "I found Lena. She was half-dead in an alley.." she trailed off.

"I'll be right there." he said.

"Huh? But u live in Sisquaine." Sammy said confused.

"You're calling my cell phone. I'm at the mall looking for you." he told her. Sammy smiled at how much he cared about her.

"Thanks Casey." She sighed.

"But I also want you to tell me what happened this afternoon." he said. Suddenly stern.

"Oh.. Casey." she pleaded.

"No, you're telling me. I want to know." he said firmly. Sammy sighed in reluctant agreement.

"Good. I'll be there in a minute." the phone went off.

Sammy walked out to the waiting room and sat down next to officer Borsche.

"Hello Sammy." he said wearily.

"Hi, did they say anything yet?" she asked. Borsche just shook his head.

Sammy looked towards the door and stared at it.

"You waiting for something?" The police officer asked.

"Yea.. Casey should be com-" the door to the hospital suddenly opened.

**a/n: yes short chapter. Lilly u better update now. And make it two so we can get blue to update. I will update again tonight. U better update too... both of yall.**


	22. Talking with Casey

1**Disclaimer: did I do an authors note for this last time? I forget... lol I don't own it!**

Casey walked through the door of the hospital. He looked around a moment and then saw where Sammy and Borsche were sitting. He walked over quickly.

"Hi." He said as he sat down next to Sammy. Officer Borsche gave the two a look but kept quiet. Casey grabbed Sammy's hand. That definitely caught his attention.

"Do they know anything yet?" he asked quietly. His eyes on Sammy's hand in his own. Both shook their heads.

"Okay, well. Sammy I need to talk to you." he said after a moment. Sammy nodded and got up. He pulled her into a closet-y type room.

Suddenly he pulled her into his arms and firmly kissed her. Her troubles all seemed to melt around her. They all disappeared. Then he pulled away.

"Now, talk to me about what happened. Both." he said and looked her straight in the eyes. She got lost in them again.

"I don't want to talk right now" she sed quietly. Almost a whisper. "I want you to kiss me again." he smiled at her but shook his head no. "please?" she whimpered. (A/n: Yes out of character. I know this) She leaned into him more and rested her head on his chest.

She felt her chin being tipped lightly upwards and Casey kissed her again. Long and tender. Then he pulled away again and gave her a look. It told her he wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

"Fine... but do you mind holding me while I tell you?" he looked at her, as if to ask when she suddenly decided she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"A lot has happened today... I just want to be held..." She tried to explain. He nodded and rapped his arms around her. She breathed in and told him everything. About why she had ran, how it had led to her finding Lena, how she had found Borsche.

Throughout her tale she felt Casey's arms tighten around her as she went on. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to comfort her.

When she had finished he pulled away from her and looked at her face. It was streaming in tears. He cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I don't want you to worry about Heather. I will handle her with this. Okay? If she tries anything she will be sorrier than sorry. I won't let her ruin this okay? And as for Lena... I don't know" Sammy felt tears slide down her cheeks again. He kissed away some of them from her cheek and then guided her head to his shirt and let her cry on him.

When she was done she felt mortified and was a mess.

"I'm sorry..." She looked down at her feet.

"Hey, never be sorry. You can't always stuff down everything." He smirked and kissed her quickly and lightly.

Sammy smiled slightly and wiped her face. Then the two walked out and sat next to Borsche who was giving them a look. But before he could say anything a nurse came out.

"I have some news. It's about Lena..."

They all held their breaths.

**a/n: cliffie! Huge one! Yay! Blue I better see ur next two chapters very soon after I post this. And lilly u better post 2 more chpys as well! Come on!! We r trying to keep this Sammy Story Placey thingy (how technical of me) going! Which means we have to update! Wahoo!! Sorry... I just got home from battle of the classes. It's half pep rally half sports game. It's like a pep rally all week and then tonight the entire high school split into the 4 classes and did games. Unfortunately the freshman came in second. But there was a lot of screaming and soda drinking to I'm ina pep rally mood! (Yea my school is preschool-senior I am eighth grade wahooo!!!)**


	23. I need to tell you something

1**Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Everything is draanens. Sometimes I think they make me do this just to rub it in my face...**

"She's in stable condition. We believe she will recover." she continued. They all let out their breaths.

Casey leaned back in his seat and looked at Sammy. "Well that's good." Sammy and Borsche both nodded.

"Well, there shouldn't be any changes tonight, so I suggest you folk get on home and get some sleep. You can visit her tomorrow." then the nurse turned and walked away.

"She's right kids. We probably should get home. Sammy do you need a ride?" Borsche asked.

"Thats okay, I'll walk her home" Casey said and he put his arm around Sammy's waist. Borsche nodded but gave Sammy another look.

Sammy and Casey walked out the front door. She was about to tell him walking her home wasn't such a good idea when he pulled her into a alleyway place between to stores. And kissed her.

She smiled while he did and then kissed him back. They went on like that for a little while. The they broke apart.

Sammy leaned against the wall and caught her breath. Casey leaned with her and put his arm around her. He was so comforting. She always felt better when she was with him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and they stood there for a bit. Then Casey spoke.

"I should probably walk you home now." He said. Sammy sighed, she had known she had to tell him eventually.

"Ummm Casey?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked as he started walking hand in hand with her in no real direction.

"There's something you need to know about where I live." she said slowly...

"What is it?" he asked.

"You need to keep it a secret okay? Only marissa, dot, and holly know where I live..." she said again.

"I promise I won't tell. What is it?" he asked again.

"Well..." she started.

**a/n: mwahahahaha! Cliffie! Ok... it aint a good one... you all know what she shall say. Or do you? Hmmm... lilly and blue u better be updating! Lol this is fun! Now I have even more motivation to update! Wahoo!**


	24. You need to tell him

1**Disclaimer: me+ own not**

**a/n: ok! I am skipping a chapter! Just pretend Sammy told Casey where she lived! Okay? I will have that chapter up soon! I have it written but I left it at school and I am not waiting 5 days to write another chapter! Thank you**

Sammy climbed up the fire escape and went to the apartment. She opened the door and flopped herself down on the couch.

"Sammy?" her Grams called out.

"Right here Grams!" she sighed.

Her Grams came into the room. She took one look at Sammy on the couch. She shook her head.

"Get up! You are not going all daydreamy on me again! You are going to tell me what happened!" So Sammy sat up and told her why she had been crying. About how she knew she should break up with Casey. But how she couldn't. And about how she was scared of what Heather would do.

At the end Grams nodded. She also smirked a little. But the smirk quickly faded.

"That Heather causes you too many problems. And I think the reason you coudn't break up with Casey? I think you're in love with him." Her Grams stated. Sammy shot up!

"I am not! I like him yeah but in love!! I-I-.."

"You know it's true." Sammy sat down again. Yeah she knew it. But to admit it? Casey couldn't possibly love her. Yeah he might like her a lot. But love? How could he?

"Hun, if you don't admit it your relationship might not work out, and if you can't trust him enough to tell him, it definetly wont." Grams told her.

Sammy froze. Her breath caught in her chest. You felt stunned. The relationship couldn't end. It would hurt her too much. The thought scared her.

"Sammy? Sammy? Hunny it's okay! Breathe!" Her grandmother came over and started rubbing her back. "Sammy! It's okay! You love Casey. It will work out."

Sammy's breathing slowed. She wasn't gasping for air anymore. But a tear slid out.

"I don't want it to end... I don't think I could bare it." Grams nodded.

"Hey you want some Macaroni and Salsa? Would that make you feel better?" Her Grams asked. Sammy smiled and nodded.

Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow she'd be with Casey and nothing bad would tear them apart, like Heather.

Hopefully.

**a/n: oh yeah! Cliffie! And omg! I just figured out what I wanted to do with the Cammy in this fanfic! (In case anyone hasn't noticed I've been working with it has I went along) but yay! Now I have a plan! (And amy if you ever read this. Lol!!!) **

**okay! Now I want EVERYONE who has EVER made a sammy keyes story to UPDATE!!!**

**Blue you had better or I will imingly bug you till you want to scream and submit to updating! Lilly... I'll bug you through pms!!! yeah! What happens when he see's her?! Omg! I need to know! **

**And everyone else?! Oh you're not off the hook!!! I will pm u too! And review buggingly to your stories! Come on! We all must review!**


	25. Happyness

1**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Oh how I wish I did. But I don't. And neither do you. It sucks being us doesn't it?**

The next morning Sammy went to school early again. She thought it might become a habit just so she could see Casey. She just loved being with him.

She entered the lab again, and there was Casey. Looking as cute as ever and bent over his robot. He didn't even notice her coming in.

She devised a sneaky little plan. She crept up behind him. He still didn't notice her. So she slowly put her hands around his stomach and tickled him.

He jumped up and she jumped backwards. He looked up and saw her there and smiled. Then he leaned in to kiss her. She happily let him. After about five minutes Casey broke apart from her and cast a look at his robot.

"I'm never gonna get that done now at school am I?" he asked Sammy.

She made a face and shook her head. He laughed. He thought she looked cute when she made that face. Well he always thought she looked cute.

They started kissing again and Sammy climbed up onto a student desk and sat there as Casey stood while he was kissing her. They were smiling through the kisses.

It seemed like only a few minutes to them but soon they realized they had better get going or they would be late for homeroom.

Casey walked Sammy to homeroom again. He kissed her at the door and then waved and walked off. Sammy was happy there were no real showing signs of affections rules at her school. Although she did get some weird looks from some of the kids in class. And a death glare from Heather.

Sammy just shook it off and went to her seat. Mrs. Ambler gave her a small smirk. Then the bell rang and she started taking attendance.

The rest of the morning past quickly. Sammy barely noticed it passing. That was just how happy she was.

At lunch she sat with Casey and their friends. They didn't act all boy-friendy girl-friendy. But Casey had his arm around Sammy's shoulders the whole time. Sammy liked that.

Marissa kept looking at Danny but he didn't seem to notice. He just kept eating his lunch. At one point Sammy poked Casey in the ribs.

He looked at her with a confused look. Sammy cast significant glances first to Marissa and then to Danny. And then Casey understood.

They were going to help Marissa and Danny get together!

**A/n: yes! They r getting together! Wait... they aren't already together in my story are they? Oh crap if they are. Oh well. Review!**

**And blue and lilly I don't care how busy you get! I was at the mall all day went out to dinner and cleaned my room! And still managed to get out two chpys! Oh and in case neone was wondering y I had today and tomorrow off it's because we have one of those teachers services days. And it last two days or somthin. Who cares! Two days off! Whoo!**


	26. The MAD conspiracy

1**Disclaimer: Sorry. You can't have my autograph. I aint Wendelin Van Draanen**

Later that day after school Sammy and Casey sat outside on the sidewalk. They had decided to discuss getting Marissa and Danny together. They had a couple of plans. They called it The MAD conspiracy.

You know. For Marissa and Danny.

They talked for a very long time. Then Casey had to go. So they then talked on the phone till one in the morning. They had come up with a plan

"Hey Marissa" Sammy said when she walked into homeroom the next day.

"Hey Sammy" Marissa sighed.

"Hey whats the matter?" Sammy asked as she plopped her bag down on her chair. She hadn't gone to see Casey that morning so they could put the plan into action and not... well... get side-tracked shall we say.

"I don't think Danny likes me. He never looks at me. And I know I said the relationship would wait. But I really like him." Marissa explained.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you tell him you like him." Sammy said.

"That would be so embarrassing! Plus I think it's kind of obvious..." She trailed off.

"True you are very obvious." Sammy replied seriously.

"Hey!!!" Marissa exclaimed.

Then the bell rang.

All day long Sammy and Casey tried to get them together. They had them sit next to eachother at lunch. Planned them bumping into eachother in the hall. Even made a fake "come to the principals office call and had them sitting there for half an hour. Nothing worked! Finally they got fed up and when last period bell rang they did something drastic.

**a/n: cliffie!!! mwahahahaha!!! yea this is goin fast. Sorry don't feel like typing everything they talked about and did. I want to get straight to the funny part!**


	27. The Closet

1**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!**

Sammy walked over to Marissa and grabbed her by the arm. Casey did the same thing with Danny. Then they both pulled the two to the nearest closet. Opened it and stuffed them in!

Then both Sammy and Casey locked the closet door. Marissa and Danny pounded on the door.

"Let us out!" they yelled.

"No! You two are not coming out to you reach an understanding and finality in your relationship!" Sammy called back.

"Why the freak are you doing this? We never did this to you two!" Danny called.

"Although it does seem like a god idea to have done to them." Marissa commented.**(a/n: this is a hint to what will happen in a future one shot)**

"WE're not letting you out till you two reach a decision!" Casey called. Then he took Sammy's hand and led her to an empty classroom.

"Oh my God! Whats wrong with them! We had to stuff them in a closet!" Sammy exclaimed.

Casey didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were staring straight into hers. He looked completely mesmerized.

"Casey?" She asked.

He put his finger over her mouth and smirked. Then she got what he was trying to say. She gave a sly grin and leaned over and kissed him.

**Danny/ Marissa's POV:**

"So we're a couple now?" Marissa asked.

"I guess so. Thats what a kiss usually means doesn't it?" Danny said. Marissa laughed and nodded.

"Hey guys we're a couple! You can let us out now!" Danny called. There was no answer.

"Guys!?" Marissa called. Still no answer.

"Where are they?" Marissa asked out loud.

Danny shrugged. "Probably making out in an empty classroom."

**a/n: lol! How'd you like that! Three chpys in a row! Oh and just so you know I'm gonna skip them letting danny and marissa out. Those two are gonna stay in that closet. Lol. J/k I'm gonna be skipping straight to the next day most likely. **


	28. The Decision

1**Disclaimer: owning is not my thing**

So now Danny and Marissa were together as well.

Everything was going fine in both relationships. And that continued for a couple weeks. Sammy did see Ceasar a couple of times during that time period but she always hid before he saw her.

Sammy didn't get how Ceasar could be walking around but no one saw him. And Sammy wasn't about to tell Officer Borsche.

But then Sammy remembered something that Hudson had said not too long ago.

"Relationships at this age don't last" she had remembered when she was sitting on the porch talking to him. It kind of just stuck her. And it struck her hard. She excused herself from Hudson and took off running down the street. Then she found a deserted place in the park. She sat down and thought.

_I love Casey. I know I love Casey. And he's trying so hard to make sure this relationship works. Heather hasn't tried anything yet, but if she does she'll be sorry. Could it be possible Casey loves me too? No it can't be. How could a guy like him ever love me. I'm lucky he likes me at all. I need to tell him, but what if it scares him off... Relationships at this age don't last... Relationships at this age don't last... that phrase is haunting me. What if I get so close to him and then it doesn't work out. And we break up. I don't think I could handle that! I love him too much! What do I do!_

Sammy sat there for a bit and then she made a decision about what to do. She knew if she got even closer to Casey, that if they broke up she wouldn't be able to deal with it. Heck she wouldn't be able to deal with it now but it would be easier.

She decided not to get too close to Casey. Too stay in love with him. But not get so wrapped up in him that if the relationship failed she would be thrown into a black and bottomless pit of misery.

She should have known that wouldn't work out.


	29. We need to talk

1**Disclaimer: nope I don't own it.**

For the next week Sammy stuck to her resolution. She stopped going early to school and stopped kissing Casey non-stop. In fact she only kissed him twice and they were quick kisses.

"Sammy why are you pulling away from Casey? Did something happen between you two?" Marissa asked after school.

"No, nothing happened. And I'm not pulling away from him. I'm just not sure if I should spend all my time with him. You know, how if you get too close to someone it can cause problems." Sammy tried to explain.

"Sammy I think you're causing problems staying away. Didn't you see the look on his face when he tried to kiss you yesterday and you DUCKED?!" Marissa asked.

Sammy cringed. She had seen the look on his face. He had had a mixture of emotions. Anger, sadness, hurt, confusion. But it was for the best. Sammy just kept telling herself that.

"Sammy tell me why you're pulling away from him." Marissa asked quietly.

"I'm scared." Sammy said. Her voice weak.

"Scared of what?" Marissa asked. Then a look of understanding came to her face. "Are things moving... too fast?" Sammy choked.

"No Marissa! Sheesh!" Sammy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to figure this out!" Marissa retorted.

"Marissa... I'm scared of loosing him." Sammy let out.

"But Sammy, you're pushing him away." Marissa said confused.

"It's just... ugh!" She exclaimed.

Then Sammy turned around and headed down the hall. Halfway down it she was pulled to the side and was pushed into a closet.

Sammy freaked out for a moment. What if it was Ceasar coming to kill her? Lena still hadn't come to yet, she was stable but hadn't woken.

Then she realized who it was. It was Casey. She sighed and leaned against the wall and caught her breath. But when she saw the look on Casey's face she knew this might be worse then what Ceasar might have done.

"Sammy, we need to talk." He said.

**a/n: oh!! The classic line!!! what's gonna happen?! **

**What! Don't look at me! I don't know!! gets skeptical stares **

**Okay okay! I know! But don't bug me about it! Bug blue!! She knows!!!**

**Oh and as for you lilly. I swear if you don't do another chapter and soon I'm gonna... gonna... IT'S TOO HORRIBLE FOR WORDS ALRIGHT?! Okay... and maybe I just haven't thought of anything.**


	30. The heartbreak Medicine

1**Disclaimer: nope I don't own it.**

"A-a-about what..." Sammy asked, even though she knew what was coming.

"I don't know what's been going on, but you don't seem to want to be in this relationship. Heck you won't even let me kiss you!" He exclaimed.

Sammy stood stock still. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was dying.

"Sammy, I'm sorry but if you don't want to work at this relationship, I'm not going to either." he said. Than he kissed her cheek and walked out.

Sammy stood there. Her eyes stung, her lungs burned. Why didn't she just die and get it over with! It would be better than this!

And she realized Casey had broken up with her. It was over. The one thing she knew she couldn't bear, the one thing she was trying to prevent.

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She flew out of the closet and down the hallway, tears streaming down her face.

"Sammy!" She heard Marissa call, but she didn't stop.

Sammy ran and ran. She ran home. Than she flopped on the couch and sobbed.

Her Grams came in and stood in shock as she watched her granddaughter sob out her broken heart. Then she rushed over to Sammy and picked her up into a hug.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" she asked. She rubbed Sammy's back and Sammy hiccuped out a sob.

"He broke-up with me. I was an idiot and he broke up with me." Sammy sobbed out.

"Why?" her grandmother asked shocked. And Sammy told her everything. About how she was scared and confused. About her decision.

"Oh Sammy." Her Grams sighed when she was finished. "Sammy, you've had your heart broken so many times. I can understand why you were trying to protect it this time. But hun, you might have missed out on something there."

"Don't you think I know that! I love Casey Grams! Okay?! I love him! I can't deal with this I can't!" Then she broke into tears again.

Her Grams comforted her for a minute and then went to the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice-cream and a spoon. She then brought it over and handed it to Sammy.

"What's this?" Sammy asked.

"The heart-break medicine. It doesn't cure you, but it does relieve some symptoms." Her Grams gave her a small smile.

Sammy dug right in. She ate away her troubles. She also cried into the ice-cream. This went on for a VERY long time. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sammy answered it. Her voice stuffed up from her tears.

"Hi.. Sammy?" the voice asked.

Sammy almost dropped the phone.

She knew who it was.

**A/n: mwahahahaha! Do you all think it's Casey? Hmmm it's possible! But it could also be Lady Lana, or Ceasar!, or Borsche!! Hahaha!**

**Hey blue I got one of my chapters out! You got to get urs out and then I'll do the second one!**


	31. Why are you crying?

1**Disclaimer: owning is something I have never done b4.**

**a/n: I would like to thank my friend Jamie!! She knows nothing about sammy keyes so I asked her Casey or Lana and she picked:**

It was Casey.

"Hey Sammy I'm going out for a bit I'll be back soon alright?" Her Grams called and went out the door. **(A/n: srry I just wanted to get rid of her)**

"Sammy? Is that you?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, what do you want." She sniffled. Trying to sound strong.

"I just... I... have you been crying?" he asked her.

"Why would you care?" She retorted.

"Sammy... I..." But she interupted him.

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed out. And then hung up the phone. Then she started sobbing again. She threw the empty icecream carton away and sobbed over the sink.

She just sobbed for a few minutes. Then she heard a racket outside, on the fire escape.

She stood frozen and then the door opened. She gasped in shock when she saw who it was.

Casey.

He walked through the door and stood in the room. Just looking at her. She had red, puffy eyes. There were tears running down her cheeks still. Then Casey walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Sammy why are you crying?" she heard him ask.

"What do you mean why?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well what's the matter?" he asked.

"How do you not know" she said. Her voice filled with anger and pain. And then the answer seemed to strike Casey.

"Why do you care that I broke up with you? It seemed to have been what you wanted. I didn't want you to stay in a relationship you wanted to be out of." he told her as he kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you get it? Why doesn't anyone understand why I was pulling away from you." She said as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Sammy, if you didn't want to break up then why were you pulling away?" he asked.

Could she tell him? Could she overcome her fear of telling him so that she wouldn't have to face her fear of loosing him?

"Casey... I... I..."

**a/n: ha! Whats gonna happen? Will she tell him? Will she not? Will there be an interuption? Ooo! Okay. Lilly I swear I'm gonna smack u upside the head if you don't move your story along soon!**

**And blue! I want my monkeys! Enough said. **

**UPDATE!**


	32. I love you you doofus!

1**Disclaimer: Nopes I don't own it.**

" I... was scared okay?" Sammy admitted.

"Of what?" he asked soothingly.

"Hudson... he said a while ago that relationships at our age don't last long. And, I was scared I would loose you before I got a chance to tell you I... I..."

"You what?" Casey asked.

"I love you! And it scared me that I could loose you! So I pulled away so if something like that did happen it wouldn't hurt as much!" She exclaimed.

Casey stopped stroking her hair. He kinda just held her for a moment. Then he pushed her away a little and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that? Do you love me?" he asked her. She nodded through her tears.

Then Casey leaned his head in. He gently placed his lips onto hers and Sammy felt her troubles go away almost instantly.

"I love you too." he said when he pulled back. "Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I don't want to do it again."

Sammy shook her head and smiled.

Casey noticed the bag of used kleenex on the couch. He walked over and picked it up. It was over spilling.

"You cried this much?" he asked. Sammy nodded.

Then he walked over to the garbage can and opened it up. He saw the icecream box in the trash his hand bumped it as he threw the bag away. It was still cold.

"Did you seriously eat that whole box of ice-cream?!" He exclaimed. Again Sammy nodded.

Casey pulled he into a hug. "I am never breaking up with you again. It's unhealthy fo both of us." Sammy laughed at that.

Then the phone rang.

"I should answer that." Sammy said. Casey smiled and nodded and let her go. She walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

Then a voice she really didn't want to hear answered.

**A/n: ha! More chpys! You all have to update soon! Oh and I want my monkeys! You hear me blue! And lilly. I know u don't get this consept. But U NEED TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A DAY TO MAKE ME HAPPY!!! **

**So who was on the phone? I'm not telling! Maybe I'll ask jamie who it was again..**


	33. I'll Protect You

1**Disclaimer: I only own what I create in my head and I did not create these characters.**

"Hello Sammy, I know you've seen me around. You think I haven't seen you? I just don't make it obvious. Why bring attention to myself? Sammy, you are going to be sorry you ever messed with me. You see what I did to Lana? Nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you. Watch your back Sams." Then Ceasar hung up and there was a hum on the phone.

Sammy was frozen. She couldn't move. The phone slipped from her hand onto the floor and broke in two. Casey ran over to her.

"Sammy? Sammy!" he shook her. But she couldn't talk. She was too scared. He had seen her all those times.

"He- He-He-'s gonna kill me." Sammy finally choked out. And it finally hit her. He really could kill her. Tomorrow she could be dead.

"Who? Who?!" Casey yelled. Sammy didn't answer. "Damn it Sammy! Who!"

"Ceasar..." She got out.

"Ceasar? Wasn't that the guy who... did that to Lena?" Casey asked. Sammy nodded. Casey brought her into a hug.

"He isn't going to harm you. Never. I won't let him. If he touches you I'll kill him. If I have to get a gun and go after him I will." Casey told her.

Sammy pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were on fire and Sammy could see his anger.

"Hey, calm down I'll be fine." She told him and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

Of course thee's no such thing as a quick kiss between those two so it turned into more of a makeout session.

When they finally broke apart they were smiling so wide you'd think their faces were gonna break.

Sammy looked over at the broken phone and sighed.

"Grams is gonna have a fit about that." Sammy said.

"You don't think she'd understand?" Casey asked confused.

"No she would, but I'm not telling her. I don't want her to worry." Sammy told him as she went to clean up the phone.

Dorito suddenly jumped up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Casey. He sniffed at Casey's hand when Casey bent down.

Then Dorito tackled him! He literally knocked Casey over in surprise.

Dorito bathed Casey in licks and kept purring at him. Then he stepped of Casey and nuzzled against him. Purring the whole time.

Sammy tried to stiffle a giggle but it didn't work. "I think he likes you."

"I can tell." Casey said and smiled at him. "Don't you worry I'll take good care of your... well I don't know if you are like a part of the family and Sammy's like a mom to you. But I'm gonna take care of her you hear me? No evil gang persons gonna hurt her." Casey said to Dorito.

Sammy smiled and went to sit down on the other side of Dorito.

"Thanks Casey." She smiled at him. Then leaned in and kissed him. They kissed over Dorito. He looked back and forthe from Sammy to Casey and walked around them a moment. Then he walked between them again and meowed! Then nudged both of them.

Sammy laughed "I think he wants some attention." So the two of them rolled a ball around for Dorito for a bit.

Then Casey said he had to go home.

The two of them walked to the door and kissed in the doorway. It was soft and tender and sent shivers through Sammys whole body. When they broke apart she kept he eyes closed. Still cherishing the moment.

"See you tomorrow?" she said quietly.

"Yeah." Casey replied. Then she felt him lean in and kiss her again. "Love you Sammy." he whispered when he broke apart.

"I love you too." Sammy told him. Then Casey took off down the hall to the fire escape. When he reached the door he turned around and gave a quick wave to Sammy and then ran down the fire escape.

A couple minutes later Sammy's Grams came up to the apartment.

"Was that Casey I just saw running down the fire escape?" she asked.

"Yup." Sammy sighed. Then she went in and layed on the couch again.

"Great, she's in lala land again." Grams mumbled.

**A/n: hahaha! Sorry I love it when pets love their owners partner. It makes it more intimate for some reason. And yay! It was Ceasar!**

**Okay, Lilly, if you do not update again and make it super long super soon! I WILL hunt you down and stalk you! And I might even convince blue to join me!!**

**Oh that reminds me.**

**Where are my monkeys blue?!**

**p.s. this would have been out sooner but my cp acted up so i had to wait all day to send this. i wrote it 6 hrs ago**


	34. Surprise!

1**Disclaimer: dudes... I don't own it... yea... yo... dude...**

The next day at school Sammy went early like she had used to. When she walked through the door Casey was already waiting for her. She ran up to him and kissed him.

The kiss went on for a VERY long time. When they finally broke apart both of them were breathless.

"Just when I was starting to actually get some work done on my project." Casey said in gasps. Yup, that was how passionate the kiss was. It left Casey begging for air.

"You know you really do need to finish your science project. I don't want you to fail." Sammy told him as she leaned against his chest.

"But I want to spend time with you." He whispered into her ear and made her shiver.

"Yeah but you need to finish. Once you're done we can spend time together in the mornings" Sammy told him. It took a bit, okay a lot, of persuading but her finally agreed.

Sammy walked around the building a bit and then walked to her homeroom.

When she entered the homeroom she felt a chill go up and down her spine. Something was not right. **(A/n: lol madeline reference there. I used to be obsessed with that show)**

Sammy walked around the room. She was feeling extremely nervous.

When she walked around to the teachers desk she saw a body laying there.

IT was Heather.

Suddenly befor Sammy could turn to run she felt someone grab her from behind...

**A/n: yes it is a super short chapter and out of character and moved to fast. I know all this. But it will get better. I just need to get the hang of this again. Thats what iget for taking 3 weeks off from my duties. sigh**

**oh and lilly and blue... yay! We can bug via chat now!**

**And every1 reading this! Get gmail! Email me if you want me to send you and invite to come! Shrieky got us into it and its no cost and no downloads! Yay! And then we can all bug eachother! **

**Oh and Lilly here is your "inspiration" lol. Enjoy it! And you better keep ur promise... or me and blue will start stalking you again... we have your im!! We shall stalk you on im! Theres no escaping!**


	35. LED OUT

1**Disclaimer: ownage I do not**

"Well hello Sammy. Sorry bout your little... well not friend is she? She go it my way. So hit her over the head. I hope she isnt dead." Ceaser snickered cruely.

Sammy struggled in his arms and tried to break free but he was too strong. Finally she just stopped.

"What do you want from me?" Sammy asked him angrily.

"I want you to die." he growled into her ear. Unlike Casey all she felt from that was fear.

Suddenly she felt him start dragging her to the door.

"So unfotunate no one is here in the school to help you." he laughed.

But there was. If only Sammy could find a way to alert him.

As Ceasar dragged her to the door Sammy looked to find ways of alerting Casey. But it was no use. Maybe someone would notice Ceasar when they got outside.

It was doubtful...

Ceasar led her out the door. But when he got outside Suddenly he let her go.

Then he slumped to the ground unconscious.

When Sammy looked behind her she saw someone standing there

With a bat in their hand raise over Ceasars body.

And Sammy had never been happier to see them.

Actually she had never been happy to see them so this was a first.

**A/n: ok well the last line was a sure giveaway. Well I went against my 75 or 92 poll.** **I was askin evry1 75 or 92 and then most sed 75 which wud mean... well death but I went against it. **

**And lilly see I updated again!**

**And blue u need to update too!**


	36. Goodbye

1**Disclaimer: when have I ever said I owned it? WHEN?!**

Heather stood in front of her. Breathing heavily. Then she dropped the bat.

"Oh my gosh" Sammy breathed. Then she hugged Heather tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you." Sammy cried. She realized how close to death she had truly been.

"No problem." Heather said dizzily, she had a bump on her head. Sammy lead Heather to the curb and they sat down, still keeping an eye on Ceasar's body in case he stirred.

"How... how.. I thought you were unconscious... or dead." Sammy told Heather.. It was amazing they were not just being civil but Heather had saved her life.

"I only pretended so that he wouldn't kill me. Then I heard you come in. When I realized he had taken you I grabbed the bat in the closet and followed you two." Heather explained.

"Thank you so much Heather. You probably just saved my life." Sammy whispered.

Suddenly Casey rushed outside. He had heard a racket and ran to check it out. He froze at the sight of Heather and Sammy sitting together like old friends, with a big bulky mans body on the ground and a bat next to it.

"Anyone wanna tell me what happened?" Casey asked.

So Heather and Sammy gave him a run through after Casey called the police to let them know Ceasar was knocked out.

"Wow." was all Casey could say in response to what they told him. Sammy thought she and Heather might start getting along better now. They certainly were at the moment. Then the police car pulled up.

Officer Borsche supervised the police as they moved Ceasar into the police car, he was still unconscious.

"Okay you three, time to come down to the station and answer questions." Borsche told them. They all nodded and followed Borsche to his squad car, Casey with his arm of Sammy's shoulder.

**A/n: this was the last chapter. I am sorry to report this but it must be reported. I might consider writing an epilogue but this is it for now. I know, I took two months to write the last chapter. I am soooooooo sorry. But anyways. Now that I have updated all of you must update too. And I want a hundred reviews!!! all of you must review! Blue (I will still call u that even though technically u shud now be angel)and Lilly I will bug you guys for a looong time if you don't update. I mean seriously! I am like in major suspense! And handidandi, I think you know u need to update too. You too shrieky! Honukatana you finally updated! But your job is not yet done! You must update again sammy gilmore... I swear if you don't update... GAH! You can not just leave a story like that! But yeah, Shrieky Blue and Lilly I can bug you three nonstop so hurry it up. Okay so this is good-bye to this story.. Too bad I was rather attached to it. But falling apart will now start being updated. Oh if I had picked 75 heather would have died. But 92 meant she would become friends with sammy and save her. Well most people sed 75, even though they didn't know what they were voting for. And poor poor blue. I told her she had just voted for death and she freaked out asking who was gonna die. But I didn't have her die! Mostly because I didnt know how casey would find out and rescue her.. Although I have figured out since then but I stuck to keeping it heather. Man this is long. Oh and that missing chapter will be up! Eventually... it might take a couple years... but it will go up. It's in my history text book actually. Well, this is good-bye for now. ADIOS**


End file.
